Super Smash Bros. Revival
WARNING: BAD IDEA TO VIEW THIS PAGE IF YOU'RE ON A MOBILE DEVICE! Super Smash Bros. Revival is a game developed and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch. It is a soft reboot of the Super Smash Bros. franchise, with completely redesigned characters. This game was released in Earth-2, as opposed to Smash Ultimate. Gameplay The gameplay of this game is incredibly similar to previous Smash Bros. games. If you don't know what Smash Bros. gameplay is, I'd recommend searching it up now. The speed of the game is akin to both Melee and Smash 4. Air-dodges are back, though they cannot be overused unless you want your speed to be decreased. Other new gameplay features include short hops, ladder attacks, an optional Final Smash meter and the fact that you only start off with the Original 8. Yeah, this is a lot like SSBU, because canonically this game comes out in an alternate universe where this replaces SSBU. Modes Smash! *Standard Smash: Knock your opponents off the screen to win. There are five modes of Standard Smash. Stock (lives), Time (there's a time limit), Stamina (health bars instead of damage percentages), Coin (get points from hitting opponents) and Beat (time your attacks to the music). Up to eight players can play at once. Four teams are also available; Red, Green, Blue and Yellow. *Special Smash: Add special effects to your fighting, including Metal, 300%, Bunny, Reflective, Vampiric (hurt enemies to gain health), Spiky (hurting enemies hurts you) and Elemental (each attack above 6% causes an element or status effect). *Rules: Set the rules for the fight! Items, damage ratio, Stage Morph (stages merge between each other, up to five stages can be applied), handicap, random stage settings and more. *Tournament: Up to 32 fighters enter. Only one can leave. You all know how this plays out. *Smash Run: Up to eight players play on one of eight humongous stages. Collect symbols from beating up enemies to boost your stats. After the timer is over, all players fight to the death. The available stages are as follows: **Inverted Pyramid - Super Mario Odyssey **Vah Medoh - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild **Milky Way Wishes - Kirby Super Star **Alola Region - Pokémon Sun & Moon **Moonside - Earthbound **SR388 - Metroid **Camp Triggerfish - Splatoon (Unlockable, must beat Classic Mode with Inkling on Normal or higher) **The Great Maze - The Subspace Emissary (Unlockable, must complete Subspace Rewrite to acquire) Online *Fight Friends: Host a room where up to seven of your friends can join and fight! Includes other Smash modes. *Room Smash: Host a room where up to seven people can join and fight! Includes other Smash modes. *Quick Fight: Want a quick 1v1 or Team v Team match? Choose this. **For Fun: For casual players that like powerful items, quirky stages and a fun time. **For Glory: For competitive players that like comfortable stages, raw skill and a battle to the death! *Smash Royale: On one of eight gigantic stages, 50 fighters enter but only one escapes. Very similar to Smash Run. It also uses the same stages as Smash Run. Solo *Classic Mode: Go through six fighters on a specific adventure for each character to fight one of many familiar bosses at the end, with editable difficulty. See here for details on each character's Classic Route. *Training: Choose any stage, including one exclusive to Training, to test your skills. *Events: Play through a plethora of special fights called Events. Choose from four difficulties: Easy, Normal, Hard and Nightmare (unlocked when you finish Events mode). *Challenges: The achievement system. Completing challenges gives you Figures, music tracks and maybe even a Mii costume. Vault *My Music: Customize the songs you listen to on each stage. *Photos and Replays: Look at all the photographs and videos you've taken while smashing. Wait, no! Not that kind of smashing! Figures *The Subspace Rewrite: An Adventure Mode. The Subspace Emissary retold in RPG fashion (World of Light). Tabuu wants to take over the world and turn it into Subspace, so the heroes and villains of the Nintendoverse must come together to take him down! Along the way, they can collect Figures of the fallen heroes who failed to kill Tabuu, which can modify their stats. *Figures: Y'all remember Spirits from SSBU and Trophies from the other games? This is the fusion of both! They have the same properties as Spirits, as well as Trophy descriptions. There's a list of them here. *Figure Encyclopedia: Look at all those Figures. They each have their own description, so each one is unique. They'll only appear in the Encyclopedia once you acquire them, so get to it. *Figure Board: Want to hunt down some Figures in no time at all? Stop down here and duke it out. Characters Veterans & Echoes Newcomers * Hint 1: Duo (Diddy and Dixie) * Hint 2: Sword (Isaac) * Hint 3: Hammer (Paper Mario) * Hint 4: Fighter (Spring Man) * Hint 5: Spin (Crash Bandicoot) * Hint 6: Dimension (Magolor) * Hint 7: Champion (Mipha) * Hint 8: Spell (Kamek) * Hint 9: Blade (Rex) * Hint 10: Shape (Zoroark) * Hint 11: Legend (Geno) Skins Each character has 12 skins. Eight of them are predetermined by the development team, but the remaining four are Custom Skins. You can choose from their available models and modify the colours. You can even change the colours of their specials and the background colour-shift that occurs when they use a Final Smash. *Link **Blue/Beige (default) (sleeves are beige btw) **Red/Dark Blue (Hylian Outfit) **Cobalt/Blue (Sheikah Outfit) **Green/White (OoT) **Hero of Twilight **Hero of Time **Hero of the Sea **Dark Link *Mario **Red/Blue (default) **White/Red (Fire Mario) **Light Blue/Red (Ice Mario) **Yellow/Purple (Wario) **Builder outfit (changes fireballs to hammers) **Wedding outfit (changes fireballs to masses of flowers) **Dr. Mario (changes fireballs to Megavitamins) **Patriotic Mario (changes fireballs to golf balls) *Ness **Red, blue/yellow stripes (default) **White w/ red highlights **Yellow, black/yellow stripes (Buzz Buzz) **Purple/Black/Mr. Saturn icon **Ninten (Red, blue/white/red stripes) **Ninten #2 (Dark red, red/dark red stripes, based on Giygas) **Ninten #3 (Grey, white with Starman icon) **Ninten #4 (Yellow, purple/pink stripes, based on Paula) Stages Franchise Info Information on music, series symbols, fanfares and more can be found here. Category:ShadeTheNarwhal Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Nintendo Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:December Category:2018 Category:Super Smash Bros. Revival Category:Upcoming Category:Crossovers